Ragna Tells Taokaka a Bedtime Story
by DFKJR
Summary: ...and regrets it forever. Takes place after Continuume Shift


**(A/N): Hey to all on the Blazblue section. Ever since I owned a Nintendo 3DS, I knew some good games were on their way to it. Instead of just getting another Mario game that I'll blaze through within a few days, I wanted something…different.**

**Thanks to Nintendo Power, "Blazblue: Continuum Shift 2" was something unique I want to play. I'm proud to say that I loved the game ever since. Became hook and a fan. Unfortunately, I doubt ARC System will port another Blazblue game for Nintendo. Oh well.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this piece of fanfiction.**

:

:

It was in the middle of the evening, as two figures trek their way through a forest path. The breeze was cool and the views of the green scenery were pleasant, which all together gave a positive atmosphere.

Ragna the Bloodedge, a fugitive with an endless bounty on his head, was one of the figures taking the lead as he takes in this moment to relax. It's one of those rare accounts that he doesn't get to enjoy much, especially after everything he's been through. Destroying NOL bases, seeking revenge, and getting hunted down over a bounty, just your average day in Ragna's life. He smiled to himself; peaceful moments like these are what he wanted to have no end.

"Hey, Good-Guy, Tao's hungry! When are we gonn'a get there? Tao's feet are becoming sore. How long have we've been walking for? Where are we going again?"

But alas, not all things can last forever…or even for a moment at best. Ragna groaned audibly, his hand pinching his forehead.

"Damnit, Tao, how many times do I have to tell you?", Ragna irritably said. "And stop asking me a hundred questions already! We'll be there when we get there, jeez.

Throughout now and probably for the rest of his journey, he will be accompanying with the second figure tagging along with him, slouching about. She was Taokaka of course. A Kaka cat girl from the Kaka Tribe, who was instructed by Jubei, Ragna's master, to watch over him. Ragna's destination- well, his _and_ Taokaka's destination is heading over to Ikaruga.

"But Good-Guy, Tao's reeeeally hungry, meow!", she complained, rubbing her stomach. "I haven't eaten in…like…_forever_!"

"We have just eaten an hour ago! The last of our rations in case you have forgotten! We don't have any more food, and as long as we kept going- Whoa, what the-?"

Ragna almost lost his footing, as he felt something caught one of his legs. Looking down, he rolled his eyes. The Kaka girl was clutching tightly on him.

"Pleeease Good-Guy! I'm huuungrrrrry…huuunnngrrrry…", she childishly begged. Both of her whole arms wrapped tightly around his leg, threatening to never let go. "Tao…can't go….on….losing strength….so hungry…."

"God damnit! Let go of my leg, Tao!"

Ragna tried shaking her off. He even placed a foot on the cat girl's head to push himself loose. But that only made him fall over because of lost balance. Ragna heavily sighed as Taokaka continues to bawl about how she's going to starve to death, her grip firmly grasp on his pant leg. This would have been so much easier and comfortable if he was traveling alone. But no. His master, Jubei, insisted that she travels with him, god knows why. He looked up, seeing the sun setting over the horizon. It was going to hit nightfall soon, and as much as Ragna wants to continue his way towards Ikaruga they'll need to stop and camp for the night, and the Kaka girl isn't giving him much of a choice.

"Let go of me Tao, I'm setting up for the night!", he commanded, shaking his leg harder as if his life depended on it. Taokaka finally let go. She just laid there on the spot, her red orb eyes closed. "For crying out loud Tao, c'mon. Stop playing around, we're resting for the night."

She just groaned and squirms. Maybe she was really tried? Ragna was getting a little frustrated over this and looked around his surroundings of trees and bushes. In the distance, his eyes caught the sight of what appears to be a tent. Perhaps somebody's there?

"Someone has a campsite in the middle of the woods…", Ragna clarified to himself.

Taokaka ears shot up after immediately hearing that statement. "Another person's camp?", she repeated, and quickly got to her feet. "Where's there people, there's food!" With apparent new found energy, Taokaka sprinted towards the camping ground.

Ragna just merely blink and the cat girl was already there. He facepalmed himself, muttering how annoying things turned out before running after her.

"Hold on Tao! You can't just barge in on other people's campsite." He stated, just as soon as he arrive himself.

"But Good-Guy, Tao smells something really tasty, meow.", Taokaka declared while sniffing the air.

She was on all fours, following the scent directly into the tent. Ragna shook his head at this display. Even thought he was a ruthless man, often nicknamed as 'The Grim Reaper' by most people, going through another person's personal belonging wasn't his thing. Although, judging by the looks of the area it appears to be abandon. Ragna, naturally living in the outdoors during his life, can generally tell. He decided that this campsite can be used as shelter for the night and went inside the big tent. It was a sight to behold as he witness Taokaka feasting away on a few can goods. She stops briefly when he enter.

"Good-Guy, look, Tao found some food in these tin cans!", she happily announced.

Ragna sighed with a slight smile, and join her on their finding.

After awhile of canned meat, beans, fish and surprisingly yams, the duo laid back to rest. It was a small meal, but enough to satisfy the Kaka girl….for now. Nightfall soon came and the moon has risen. Ragna was relaxing, attending to his thoughts, while Taokaka was asleep. ….okay scratch that. The proper word is _'trying'_ to sleep, and for the first time ever she was having trouble doing so. Taokaka twist and turn, struggling to fall into her slumber.

"Gahh, meow…", she grumpily huffed, arms cross with a displease expression. "Tao can't sleep. What is wrong with Tao? Sleeping is like second nature and a unique ability for me."

"Can't sleep huh?", said Ragna, looking over at her.

"Yeah…this never happen to me before, meow. Is Tao sick or something?"

"…maybe it's the food we ate earlier.", he guessed. Picking one of the empty containers, Ragna examine its label. "But from the reading on it, they're not expirer. These are special can goods that last almost a life time. Maybe you're just full of energy to sleep."

"But Tao is feeling sleepy, but can't sleep." As she pounders on the mystery of her sudden insomnia, a memory of her kitten-hood past came to her. "Ooh…Good-Guy, I may have figured the reason why Tao can't sleep!"

"Really? Well, what will that be?"

"Well, you see, when Tao was an itty bitty Kaka kitten, big sister Torakaka tells a story to Tao almost every night~…"

"You don't say…?", Ragna replied. "But if that's the case, then it's impossible. Torakaka isn't around here and we're miles away from the Kaka Tribe. How are we-" The fugitive white hair man fell silent as he saw Taokaka snuggled under a blanket and staring straight at him with a wide grin. Ragna got the hint and immediately flat out refuse. "Uh, yeah, I don't think so. Your just gonn'a have to try and sleep it out."

With that said, he turned to his side, facing away from the Kaka girl. It took a mere minute to get the man to change his mind, as Taokaka complained and whined far much worse than her starving complaints. She burst with triumphed happiness and bounced around the tent, much to Ragna's charging. Just as he figured, the cat girl was just full of energy. But then again, Tao is a one of a kind character, and whatever revolves around her isn't always predictable. Once Ragna got her settle and tuck in the blankets, he sat nearby her.

"Okay…uhh, what type of story you want to hear?", Ragna asked. He wasn't one to tell stories, let alone a bedtime one.

"Emmmm, I dunnno.", she shrugged.

Ragna sighed. He really doesn't want to do this. Glancing around, he spotted a pile of some books. Disregarding how he didn't notice them earlier, he quickly picked one up and examines the cover. A picture of some portly mustached man clad in blue overalls, smoking a cigar while carrying two automatic machine guns in both hands, shooting varies mushroom and turtle creatures. Behind the man we're the same creatures, but wearing accessories whom Ragan guessed are his allies.

"…'Plastic Mario'…", he read the title aloud. "By 'DFKJR', huh? This book seems pretty interesting, ay Tao?"

"Blah! Tao doesn't want to hear that garbage.", she denied with great disgust, unknowingly offending the author of that book from a dimensional reality. "C'mon, Good-Guy, tell little 'ol Tao a good fashion bedtime story."

"Auugh, alright, alright I'll do it! Just…give me a moment to think." Ragna stroke his chin, concentrating on coming up with something….anything really. "Ooookay…uhhh…..let's see…'Once upon a time there was a- uh, uhh….this guyyy….whooo'-"

"Ohhh, what's the name of _'this guy'_, Good-Guy?", Taokaka inquired.

"Uh…I don't know, ummm…" He stutters for a second, trying to make up a random name for this story character. "…uhhh…h-his name is-"

"Oo, oo, and those 'this guy' eats and sleep a lot like Tao, meow?"

"Uhh….sure?", he shrugged, just going with the idea. "Sooo, yeah…this guy eats mountains of food and loves to sleep through the day. Alright, so…um….one day, this guy-"

"Oh and, and, 'this guy', does he fight all the time to?", Taokaka interruptedly asked.

"I guess…? So, this guy…he was-"

"Oh and also, does 'this guy' like to beat the crap out of people?"

"….I, uh-"

"And, and, and 'this guy', he can be really, REALLY, big and strong, with laser beam eyes, and, and super fast to catch the bad people for money, and-"

The Kaka girl's brainstorming continues nonstop with ideas. It went from forming a simple name to the character's appearances, the characters friends and enemies, and the absurd and cheap powers, like blowing up planets just by staring at it. Ragna wasn't even sure what he can make out of these suggestions. He was more dead-on just reading her a book. 10 minutes later, Taokaka was prattling with no limits, and proving once again that she is not your average Kaka cat girl.

"-and his friend's talking horse has boxing glove to punch, and, and also, 'this guy's' rival is a giant half-human and half-robot mecha Fish, and it can-"

"Okay, okay, Tao! Will you calm down already? Jeez.", Ragna frantically responded, rubbing his forehead to ease the incoming migraine. "You're blurting out a 1,000 ideas per minute."

"Oh, Tao is sorry, Good-Guy. I just figured you were having trouble coming up something, meow.", she sheepishly proclaim, grinning wide out of joy.

"I think that's plenty…", he slowly stated, narrowing his eyes. After another moment for thought, the white hair fugitive piece together whatever suggestions Taokaka, whatever seems legit, for him to use. "Oookaay. 'Once upon a time, there was…'this guy'. He was running towards the nearest town to-"

"Does, 'this guy', have a name?" Taokaka cut-in once more.

"….Bob.", Ragna simply replied. "So, anyways, Bob ran-"

"Oh, c'mon, Good-Guy. Bob? Really, meow?", she replied, with a displeased expression and her arms crossed.

"What's wrong with the name Bob?"

"It's sooooooo, laaaaameeee.", the Kaka girl stated childishly.

"Tao, does it _really_ matter? Besides, I'm not good with making up names."

"*sigh*…meow. Silly 'Rawgnya', everyone knows that the main character of a story must have an interesting name, meow."

Ragna rolled his eyes, felling disgruntled; "Okay, fine, whatever I'll think of a better name!" Once again, he takes a moment to think. "….Bob…-_by_?"

"Eh, good enough Tao guess….", she dully accepted with a slight wave.

"Good. *ahem*, so, Bobby made it-"

"Oh, and there should be a rainbow for the ending, okay Good-Guy?"

"Yeah, okay, whatever! So, once Bobby arrives in town, he met-"

"A girl!", Taokaka said out of the blue.

"…W-what?", Ragna flabbergasted.

"It's part of the story, Good-Guy, meow."

"…..'Bobby then met a girl. The, _girl_, wanted to know why-"

"Oh and also, don't forget about the-"

Ragna's tolerance level has exceeded its limits. "Tao, for the love of all that is holy, will you PLEASE stop interrupting! I'm trying to tell this…_story_ you wanted me to do for the sake of your sleep!"

"…well…you didn't have to be so rude.", she snobbish stated with a pout. "Tao was only trying to give Good-Guy some advice. Maybe Tao should start calling you 'Meanie-Guy' for now on, meow."

"Hey, I don't care what you call me. Just lay there and be quiet. ", the fugitive firmly stated. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Now…as I was saying…'when Bobby met the girl, she wanted some information about a man riding a talking horse that will-"

"That 'Plee-stick Maroo' does sound intriguing…", Taokaka thought aloud.

Ragna's left eye started twitching furiously. Using all of his inner will power, the white hair man kept himself contained so he won't commit an act of murder on his feline friend.

The Kaka cat girl strokes her chin, thinking to herself for a brief second. She then shrugged and lay back with both arms behind her head; "…meh…you know Good-Guy, either a story book or a made-up one is fine by me, meow."

Some part of Ragna's brain finally snapped.

"…you know what? No, just NO! I have had it up to here! 'Once upon a time there was a douche name Bobby! He was strong, fast, eats like a damn pig, and sleep all day like a 'certain someone' I know very well! Bobby arrives at a shitty town filled with people that no one cared about! Being there, he met this girl, a dumb whore whose name isn't even important! She wanted to know something, but he didn't care and killed her, because she was a bitch! Suddenly, his retarded rival showed up! A dismantle half-human and half-robotic fish that was also nameless! They fight! Then Bobby got sick of his rival's shit and blew up the planet! Everyone died and they lived happily ever after! …oh, and there was a _rainbow_! THE END'!"

Ragna started to breath heavily after his long story outburst. He begins to speak again when his breathing pace is normal; "So Tao…was that story satisfying for you? ….Tao?" Ragna looked and saw the sight of Taokaka snoring away in her sleep. Truth be told, she fell asleep during the middle of his story. A part of Ragna wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or irritated of her catching 'Z's' so suddenly without warning. Why did kids have to be a pain in the ass? None the less, it was an accomplished task that needed to be done, whether he liked it or not.

Feeling tried himself; the double SS class criminal gave off a soft yawn and lay down on the ground across from the sleeping form of the Kaka girl. He blew out the candle, making his surroundings dark. The two of them have a long and big day in the morning.

"Goodnight Tao…", he quietly said, eyes closing shut.

"…nighty night Good-Guy!", responded a voice that sounded pretty energetic.

Ragna's eyes shot open, slight red lines streak around them. A pair of glowing red orbs met his eyesight.

"Hey, Good-Guy, tell Tao another story! I still can't sleep.", Taokaka announced.

"ARRRRUGGH! GOD DAMNIT TAO!"

:

:

**(A/N): Poor Ragna. Starting to feel sorry for the guy. Lol**

**Well, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
